


National (Boyfriend) Rantaro Day

by Storyflight



Series: Rantaro Amami Week 2019 [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), All of it is fluff, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Amami Rantaro's Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Brother-Sister Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, HAP BORN DAY!!, Himiko is their little sis I dont make the rules, Kissing, Rantaro Amami Week, Rantaro Amami Week 2019, Rantaro Week, This wouldve been here sooner but I needed to finish the fanart, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot nightlaughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the roomthen you walked in and my heart went"Boom!"---Rantaro's partner celebrates their special day, which is also Boyfriend Day in some areas---Day 7: Birthday/Smile





	1. Amatojo/Kirumami

**Author's Note:**

> Rantaro Amami week is being hosted by [ToxicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple)!!
> 
> [Here is the promo with the prompts!!!](https://bidoof-more-like-bigoof.tumblr.com/post/187814800110/so-im-doing-a-thing)
> 
> \---
> 
> Wow, for once I finished an appreciation week ON TIME!  
I was going back and forth? Because I wanted to do just Amatojo, then Kirumamihara, then I wanted to write Irumami, so THREE DIFFERENT SHIP FICLETS. I really wanted to try to write a different ship for Amami cause there are plenty I like, so I tried out Irumami!! I find it really cute and Rantaro would treat her right.
> 
> Also, all of them are short, under 1k. Amatojo is a little longer because of the pure Himiko and Rantaro moment

Today was all too boring. Thursdays are known for dragging longer than the rest, maybe because Friday is right around the corner. Not sure why they would be excited about Friday if there’s still school.

It was their last class and they’re free till dinner. Rantaro was looking forward to seeing Kirumi for a small moment. She has to prepare dinner with Teruteru, which takes _hours. _They feel selfish for wanting their girlfriend for the rest of the day, but she’s already so busy as it is and would love to spend more time with her.

A part of them wondered if she remembered their birthday. Kirumi kept track with all of the student’s special day and had a gift unique to them each time. Would the same happen with Rantaro this year? She did so last year and gave them a pretty necklace with the ship’s steering wheel dangling at the bottom. This was before they started dating and they wore it every day ever since.

Once they were dismissed, Rantaro was stopped by Himiko. Rantaro gave the magician a small smile. “Hey there, Strawberry”

“Nyeh! Can you carry me to my dorm? Tenko isn’t here and my HP is low…”

“Sure! Hop on!!” If only they had on the famous dragon onesie that Himiko gifted them last year, that would seal the deal. Rantaro kneeled and prepared their arms for the extra weight. She wasn’t heavy at all, and they’re experienced with giving students piggyback rides. Kokichi, Kiibo, Ibuki, Sonia, Angie, Hiyoko, Hina...if only they could do that with everyone. Sakura and Gonta are off the table, but Sakura once carried them when they were sick and barely able to move. She’s so caring, Rantaro needs to change out with her more. 

“All aboard the Amami Airflight! Hope you enjoy your smooth flight” Rantaro skipped through the halls and made childish aeroplanes noises the whole way. No one around was bothered about it, they found it rather cute that Rantaro could easily please children or anyone with child-like behaviour. That’s what happens when you lived with a generous amount of siblings.

“Nyeh... are there snacks on this plane?”

“Whoops, all out!! Sorry about that!!” They grinned innocently, “But feel free to stop by the Teru-Yuki place at the airport, the food is to die for!!”

They made it to the Harmony dorms and stopped at Himiko’s door. Rantaro let out a cartoon-style screeching sound and pretended to lose their footing. “Sorry for the rough landing. We made it to our destination! Now you have to pay a fee of...one whole hug!”

Himiko hugged their neck. “Thank you so much, Ranta-shield!” She jumped down from their back and entered her dorm room. There goes one successful mission on their list.

“I love being reminded how well you work with kids”

The compliment and loving voice made their heart beat a million times faster. That’s always such an exhilarating and nervous feeling, their girlfriend does wonders with her words.

Kirumi was leaning on the door next to Himiko, her own dorm. Her visible eye was sparkling with love.

  


“Do you think I would be good with _ our _kids?” Rantaro held her gloved hand and nuzzled it, “Would you like that?”

“Rantaro! Let us graduate first! And we will _ think _about it!!”

“I’m joking!” Partly, Rantaro would love to raise a family with her one day. “So, how long until you have to leave?”

“Oh, I’m not leaving”

“W-Wh” Rantaro tilted their head to the side, “Not leaving? Don’t you have to help prepare dinner?”

“Teruteru told me I should go and spend time with you...some other things too..but we won’t get into that. After all, it’s your birthday. I always spend individual time with the special birthday person, and for yourself…” Kirumi wrapped their arms around the Adventurer. “It’s required to spend as much time as possible with you. I know Puppies need much attention”

Each word made their heart melt. They were blessed with such a wonderful girlfriend, absolute perfection, and she picked _ them. _She picked the rather risky Adventurer who's eaten bug candy and watched every cartoon known to man. 

“This is the best birthday gift ever!”

Kirumi raised her eyebrows. “Oh, but it gets better, come with me to my dorm~?”

“Oh god, yes please” 

———

“Noticed how Mom and Dad are taking _ waaayyy _too long to come home?” Kokichi leaned forward on the table, “Maybe Miu was right, they’re having birthday sex”

The inventor clicked her tongue. Tsumugi gave him a disgusted look. Korekiyo gave a nod of approval.

“They’re not interested in sex in the first place” Kaede toyed around with her fork, “I’m sure they’re having quality time together, it is Rantaro’s birthday!”

Angie tapped the pianist's shoulder. “Himiko told me there was thudding and moaning next door”

“Nyeh, and Kirumi’s door is next to mine…”

Shuichi shuddered. “Okay...maybe Kokichi’s claim is...possible, and I don’t know how I should feel about th–“

“Hey guys!!”

The stars of the show entered into the cafeteria. Rantaro smiles widely, looking like a huge goof and pleased with themselves. Kirumi dusted off her hands and had a satisfied expression.

“They fucked” Miu confirmed.

“No, we did not” Rantaro sat down with the rest of their class, “But I can say...Kirumi hands do wonders”

“P-Pardon?!” Kirumi was taken back from their comment.

“Gonta is...confused with what’s going on”

Kokichi sighed in disappointment and picked up his knife. “Ah, looks like someone is losing their penis privileges…”

Miu was about to lose it.

“WAIT NO! I WAS JOKING! WE ONLY MADE OUT!”

"Well! Kirumi did a good job if it you're sitting here way too pleased about yourself~"

The maid was ready to hit everyone with a broom. "Please be quiet, Korekiyo..."


	2. Saimami/Amasai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS relates to my previous fic for [Shuichi's bday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557661)!! The BSD/DR one, so they're engaged!!
> 
> I just,,,wanted pointless fluff between them because Honeythief exists

Waking up to the tiniest kisses should be the only way Rantaro wakes up. Waking up to kisses and alluring amber-grey eyes, how can they not smile?

“You’re awake” He purred, “I thought you would never wake up”

“Your kisses and cute noises made me feel sleepy...can’t we just cuddle for the rest of the day?”

“Maybe, the Birthday Legend needs some breakfast, right?”

It was their birthday, Rantaro almost forgot. What does Shuichi have planned? "Ah? I suppose it is. Are we going to go back to the Agency and have another surprise party?"

Then they remembered that last month, Shuichi’s birthday, they proposed to him. Hearing him say yes and everyone around them being so happy for their engagement…

Rantaro wandered their eyes down to his ring. Shuichi noticed.

“Sadly, I don’t think that any gift I will give you will top yours…”

“Oh come on! I love everything you give me...and I can’t wait to have your last name” Rantaro leans forward, pressing their nose on his cold neck. It was not cold for long, Shuichi started to grow warm and flustered.

“We’re talking mine? I-I-I thought it was y-yours”

“Rantaro Saihara does sound nice on the tongue...although I do enjoy Shuichi Amami...or Shuichi Saihara-Amami? Or—“

“S-Stop it!! You dork!” Shuichi shoved his fiancé away, “Let’s eat Breakfast”

Shuichi prepared a special meal for them. He wasn’t much of a cook, that was Rantaro’s job (even had an apron to prove it), but he wasn’t bad by any means. He arranged monkey bread muffins, berry smoothies, and slices of honey ham.

“I hope it’s sufficient…” he muttered. It’s much better than sufficient, it smells delightful. No doubt it would taste like heaven.

Rantaro pulled him for a thank you kiss. Shuichi, startled from the sudden affection, passionately kissed them back.

They knew where this was going, the couple separated before it grew heated.

“Puptaro’s hungry” they pouted. Shuichi gave them an eye roll.  
"Fine, Later"

Rantaro was right, the food was delicious. They could eat his cooking all day. They wouldn’t admit out loud that the monkey bread was pretty hot, but they had a smoothie for a reason.

They had a nice chat about  _ life.  _ Talking about their future wedding, friend’s life, what was on tv. Rantaro enjoyed calm moments like this, if only it was like this all day. Shuichi considered adopting a pet and Rantaro was ready to be a furbaby-parent. Maybe a ferret or a rabbit. Shuichi joked about adopting an otter, it seems like they're plenty of people who own one.

After breakfast, Rantaro begged to go back to bed. Shuichi was off today and Rantaro’s next trip isn’t until next week. He was reluctant, in a joking manner, so they kept whining and tugging his sleeve.

“Okaaaaaay! Let’s go and cuddle, babe”

Babe, they love being called that. Any nicknames Shuichi gives them is a pleasure. They’re such a sap for affection.

“But first, I need to give you your gift! Close your eyes”

Rantaro obeyed. Excitement bubbles in their chest, the gift could be anything and they would love it regardless!

Shuichi was shuffling in the background and saying phrases inaudible to Rantaro. It might be Spanish, one of the few languages they’re unfamiliar with. They know a couple of sentences, but not enough to go to Spain alone and have an everyday conversation. That’s for the German, French, and Korean speaking countries.

They heard Shuichi return to where Rantaro was sitting. What was it?! They’re trying to best to guess every gift under the sun.

“You may open!”

Once they saw the world once more, they focused their attention on Shuichi’s smiling face. New colours were around his chest, then they wandered their eyes down.

Shuichi was holding a Sylveon plush.

Not expecting that gift, it was a lovely surprise!

This Sylveon plush doll was different than others. It was a normal coloured one or even shiny that Shuichi owns. The blue and pink colours were replaced with purple, yellow, and some black.

“Oh my GOD! IT'S ME!"

“Hold them! Squeeze it!” Shuichi held out the doll for them. Rantaro snatched it from him.

_ Squeeeeeze.  _

_Squeak!_

Oh my god, it  _ squeaks. _

“Shuuuuichi!! I love it!! Now we have matching Sylveon dolls! Are they in love?”

“I hope so. Happy Birthday, Rantaro”

Rantaro couldn’t stop staring into his eyes.

“T...Thank you so much, I love it!! I love you!! Can we cuddle with our plushes? Pleeeeaaassseeeee?"

"Oh, I can't say no to that face!" Shuichi pulled them out of their seat, "It's time for me to kiss and cuddle you all day! Then we can have a Steven Universe Marathon"

"OH HELL YEA!!"


	3. Irumami/Miutaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship is really cute and I would love to write this ship again

What to expect from Miu? She can be known for her unpredictable moments. Anything could explode in their face, physically and metaphorically. Regardless of the outcome, Rantaro would have a smile on their face and appreciate the gift.

The Adventurer waited outside. Miu forced them to sit still and wait, that’s not their strong suit. One leg shook, fingers tap rhythmically on the table, and lips grew dry. How long has it been? It felt like an hour, it’s only been around seven.

“Is she making the gift?” That’s a shame, Rantaro adores watching Miu work. She pulls her long strawberry blond locks into a high ponytail and drops her goggles down to her face. Depending on the invention, she changes her gloves and overall attire.

Miu  _ might  _ make a dirty remake or two when she’s working. For the most part, she was silent. Rantaro watches, wanting to inch closer and look at the work in progress, or maybe her. The last time they were close to her while it was invention time, she elbowed their chest and took the wind out of them.

Finally, the doors to her lab opened. A flash of pink ran full speed to Rantaro. There she was!

“Hey there, Mii-Mii!”

“D-Don't call me that!!” Miu halted, holding whatever she had behind her back. “I-It’s m-makes me…n-nergh”

“I’m glad you like it. So…” they tilted their head, “What does the gorgeous girl genius have in store?”

“Y-You’re just s-saying all of this so y-you can have birthday sex with me! And it’s w-working...Whatever! Fucking take it!”

Lord and Behold.

It was a stunning music box.

The top of it had a tiny sculpted sailboat, similar to the ones in the cartoons. They were tempted to press it down.

“Do it, no balls”

She read their mind. Rantaro gently pressed down on the ship and it caused a small  _ click.  _ The music box, not a traditional music box, played sounds of a night’s forest. Crickets, Owl, harsh breezes, Rantaro could close their eyes and find themselves camping in the woods.

“I know you said sleeping in the words works best, so I made this for ya! You don’t sleep in the fucking first place, so this should have you sleeping like a damn baby!”

“You...remembered me saying that?” Rantaro only said it to Miu once, months ago, and in the middle of the screeching of her instruments.

“Well, Yeah?” She shrugged, “Why would I remember important things about my boyfriend? Such as your favourite food is frozen yoghurt, the last piercing you got was on your tongue,th—“

Miu was cut off when Rantaro pulled her down to their lap and smothered her cheek with kisses. A piece of her broke with each peck.

“GHGGNNNN, A-AMAMI!!”

“Thank you so much, Love!!” They hugged her tight, she was so soft and  _ extremely  _ warm.

“G-Gnnnn” she began to sweat, “Stop being so nice to me…”

“Am I not allowed? You’re my best friend and girlfriend” They nuzzled their head on her shoulder, “You’re so...hot” this applies two ways “I could fry eggs on your thighs”

“You fucking idiot!” Miu kissed the top of their head, “But I’d like to see you try!!”

Honestly, they’re tempted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for creating this week, Tox. Sorry you gotta deal with me a lot but you're a great bean uwu
> 
> I never posted/wrote so many fics in just a week, I know a lot of them were not good but...hey, trial and error? And an excuse to write my two favourite ships? Hell yea!!
> 
> Now!! BACK to BSD fics, oh yea


End file.
